


Our Journey's Continuation

by changingsmile



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24207304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/changingsmile/pseuds/changingsmile
Summary: Hopeless in the ways of romance, Chikage and Sakyo enlist the help of Mankai.
Relationships: Citron/Furuichi Sakyou/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Our Journey's Continuation

**Author's Note:**

> * If you haven't read Act 8 you probs dont wanna read this lolol  
> * Title is from Chikage's quote to Citron for his bday...it was pretty gay

Sakyo sighed as he sat down the documents he was looking over and turned to face Chikage. 

“You simply refuse to knock don’t you, Utsuki?” 

The question was rhetorical but not one to pass up a chance to lightly tease Sakyo; he answered. 

“You can’t hide anything from me anyways.” Chikage spoke, shutting the door and moving to sit in front of Sakyo at his table.“And I’ve seen you naked.” 

He found that he sighed a lot whenever Chikage was around. Despite this Sakyo resisted the urge to kick him out immediately. Unlike the other members of Mankai, Chikage made it worth his while whenever he chose to barge in. 

Beyond that they were dating, he supposes. Somehow. 

“I’m here because Citron’s birthday is coming up.”

_Ah. And that would be the “How”._ Sakyo can’t imagine that he would have gotten over his distaste for the other if it weren’t for Citron’s influence. Now their squabbling was mostly performative and short-lived. 

“I am aware. I’ve already asked him what he wanted.” 

“Yes, but knowing him he probably asked for something cheap or completely out there.” 

Sakyo thought back to Citron’s response. 

_I want an extended bathtime! With the two men dearest to me._

_I should tell Utsuki about that…._

“Your assumption was correct. He asked to take a bath with us both. That aside, what can you give to someone in his position? He has access to things I can’t afford and you can only get through illegal means..” Sakyo trailed off. 

“I had the same thought, but then I realized. He’s a sentimental busybody. As long as it’s something romantic and from the heart, he’ll cherish it.” 

“You speak as if you have experience with that type of person.” 

Chikage seemed as if he was recalling a distant memory. 

“...You could say that. I know you definitely have experience with a woman like that.” And as quick as it came the expression was gone.

The last thing Sakyo wanted was to bring up past romantic feelings when discussing his current partner’s birthday. He pointedly steered the conversation away. 

“Unfortunately for Citron the two of us aren’t the romantic type.” 

At that Chikage couldn’t help but laugh.

“I can’t disagree, but this will be his first birthday since coming back. I feel like we should at least make an attempt.”

Sakyo nodded in agreement. The last thing he wanted was for Citron to think the two of them didn’t value him. 

“Fair enough. But let’s ask for help. God only knows what your ideas would consist of.” 

“Deal.” 

With that settled Chikage gave Sakyo a peck on the lips and excused himself. 

~

“Woah, fam of course we’ll help you! We’ll make your lovey-dovey plan to knock Ronron off his feet supes cute and instablammable!” 

“Y-you better not be planning to do something inappropriate in our room shitty bastard!” 

“Old man Sakyo has gotten soft. Maybe if he gets some he’ll stop riding my ass.” 

“...April too…” 

Sakyo spoke under his breath. 

“Why did we ask them all at once..”

Similarly exhausted, Chikage responded.

“It was your idea to ask in the first place.” 

Noticing their growing irritation, Izumi took it upon herself to quiet everyone down. 

“Listen everyone! We only have so much time before Citron comes back. We have to divide everyone into teams before then.” She turned to the two men beside her. “The floor is yours.”

“Right..as Izumi said we have three teams. My team will be in charge of decorating the courtyard and Utsuki’s will be in charge of cooking. The last team will consist of everyone who thinks they can successfully distract Citron for long enough for us to prepare three days from now. Arguably the last team is the most important so don’t volunteer if you think you’ll fuck it up.” 

“And don’t volunteer if with a little pressure you spill secrets. Citron is persistent. So if he gets wind of what’s happening, he _will_ try to wear you down.”

Chikage pointedly made eye contact with a select few troupe members. 

“Citron has been begging to go to karaoke again. Tenma and I can keep him preoccupied with that for at least four hours.” 

Sakyo nodded but pursed his lips once Tenma was brought up. 

“Settsu, I’m holding you responsible for making sure Sumeragi doesn’t blab.” 

“Hey!” 

“Yeah, Yeah don’t worry about it” Banri waved him off. 

After Banri, Misumi and Hisoka offered to take Citron to play with the local cats in the morning. Homare, Azuma, and Izumi volunteered to get him after karaoke and visit a cafe. Once finished they would notify Chikage and bring him back to the dorms. 

When that was settled the food team became Chikage, Omi, Guy, Tsuzuru with everyone else helping Sakyo decorate. 

“And that should be all. Oh, One more thing.” Sakyo handed an envelope over to Kazunari. “I’m trusting you and Rurikawa to buy decorations. We’ll need your direction for how to set up the courtyard.”

Checking the contents of the envelope Kazunari gave a low whistle. Yuki then snatched it out of his hands and counted the bills for himself. 

“...so this is what sleeping with Mankai’s wallet gets you. Foreign Swindler has a new meaning now..” 

Everyone went silent before Chikage spoke for Sakyo’s sake.

“Half of that is mine so the perks of sleeping with Mankai’s wallet and me.” 

‘Mankai’s wallet’ promptly punched him in the arm and stalked away. Throwing a “Meeting’s dismissed.” behind him. 

~

They held the celebration with all of Mankai on Citron’s actual birthday while leaving Chikage and Sakyo’s plan for the day after. This caused most of the suspicions he had to go away however the expectant look he would periodically give his two partners were difficult to ignore. They both had led lives that were by no means easy yet resisting spilling their plans was tortuous in its own right. Chikage had to keep Sakyo from caving when a disappointed Citron went to bed all alone. 

“Remember the plan.” he gritted out. 

“Don’t pretend as if you’re unaffected, Utsuki..But you’re right. Let’s focus on making things go smoothly.”

~

Distracting Citron and getting him out of the dorms was surprisingly easy. Partially because he was still pouting from the lack of special attention his boyfriends had given him the day before. Luckily he perked up at having plans all day with various troupe members.

“It’s not my birthday anymore yet I’m still so popular!”

His disposition now cheery, he hugged Misumi and Hisoka excitedly. As they headed out the door Hisoka yawned and mouthed _You owe me_ at Chikage. He clicked his tongue in response while turning back towards the cooking group. 

“We’ll start with the cold dishes first and those that need a lot of prep then move on.” 

Outside the decoration team was busy setting up. Kazunari sketched what he and Yuki envisioned and directed everyone accordingly. Stringing up lanterns and lights was delegated to the taller members. Putting together the constellation viewing area with blankets, pillows, and a hanging backdrop consisting of colorful sheer fabrics Yuki brought back from Zafra - _I need these back immediately after! And /Don’t/ get them dirty._ \- was what everyone else was responsible for. 

Chikage checked his phone. _Ah Izumi messaged me 15 minutes ago._

“...Shit.” 

He rushed to the courtyard and asked anyone who wasn’t making any final touches to help bring the food outside. Soon enough everyone was running to make sure Citron didn’t come back to them still scrambling. The last dish had been set outside when he heard Homare loudly announce they were back. 

Crowding around the courtyard door, party poppers were set off when Citron stepped across the threshold. 

“For me..?” 

  
  


Chikage and Sakyo nodded as they both stepped forward to grab a hand each. Gingerly Citron was led to a spread of gem colored blankets and a mountain of pillows to lay against. The sun had begun to set so Izumi silently turned on the golden lights and lanterns before corralling the rest of Mankai inside with a fond smile. 

Citron took in the food that was displayed on emerald plates along with jasmine blossoms and realized they were all his favorites from back home alongside with his favorites from Japan. It was as if both of his families were beautifully showcased before him. 

“You’re making me eat my families!” he exclaimed before starting to cry.

Startled Chikage and Sakyo moved to wrap their arms around Citron’s shaking body. “My families,” sniffle “look delicious.” sniffle “I’m so happy.” 

Citron wiped his tears and snot onto both of their shoulders before pulling away. 

“And that’s what you get for leading me around by the hose!” he lightly hit them both. 

“Nose and I guess we deserve that.” Chikage cringed while taking off his jacket and grabbed Sakyo’s too to sit them aside. 

“More importantly do you like it?” 

Citron’s eyes scanned over the fruits of their labor once more. 

“Well..can’t say it’s as romantic as draining your savings or risking being jailed internationally for me but…” He gave a wide smile and kissed them both. “It’s a close second. 

“God the last thing we need is a repeat of that situation. My wallet can only handle a runaway Citron once.” 

“Eh, I’d risk jail again. It’s about all I’m good at.” 

~

“You know,” Citron nuzzled further into the pillows eyes locked on the constellations above. “I’m still owed a bath.” Rolling onto his side Citron hooked an arm around Sakyo and tangled their legs together. “You didn’t forget right?” 

Sakyo’s head turned and their noses brushed together. Whatever quip he had died on his tongue. Citron was beautiful. He knew that. He was reminded of that fact everyday, but the combination of the mood and his face being so close pushed that thought and only that thought to the forefront of his mind. 

“I..uh..” 

“Well?” Citron pouted and didn’t break eye contact.

“Be careful or you’ll break him before you get what you want.” 

Chikage’s arms snaked around Citron’s waist; his face nuzzled into his hair. 

Normally he wasn’t one for initiating skinship, but he wasn’t one for romantic gestures either. Yet here he was, a grown man in a cuddle pile. What had Mankai done to him...what had _Citron_ (and somehow Sakyo too) done to him. 

Not wanting to dwell on such sentimental emotions for long, he slipped a cold hand into Citron’s v-neck causing him to squeal. 

“What did I say about warming your hands before being naughty!” 

Chikage laughed into Citron’s hair and felt him up more without response. Citron’s squeal snapped Sakyo out of his trance. He sighed albeit fondly at their antics. 

“...At least take a bath first you two.”

**Author's Note:**

> * Itaru got sexiled press f


End file.
